


Landslides: Welcome to the world

by Totallynotawitch



Series: Landslides [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, john wick movies, the ao3 tags are wild man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Nora finally enters the world! Simple fluff for everyone!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Cindy Reynolds, Joe West & Barry Allen, Minor Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds - Relationship
Series: Landslides [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Landslides: Welcome to the world

Have you ever wondered how one gives birth to a speedster? Iris could tell you after she sleeps off the painkillers the DEO gave her. The labor took fifteen hours and she almost broke Barry’s hand. It was a chaotic day.

Fifteen hours ago...

Iris and Cynthia sat on the couch watching the John Wick movies. The movies weren’t a thing on her earth, so when Cynthia had the day off Iris forced her to watch them with her. They were sitting together on the couch, Cynthia with a beer and Iris balancing a bowl of popcorn on her stomach. She found that move pretty impressive. 

“I don’t think this is how assassin leagues work,” Cynthia said. 

“Well, it’s fictional anyway. How’d you like it so far?” Iris asked her.

“The fight scenes are satisfying. The characters get to do everything I want to do.” 

“It’s a nice way to relieve tension isn’t it?” Iris agreed.

“Yeah, you called this movie something related to sex?” 

Iris chuckled. “Stunt porn.” 

“Hm makes sense.” They got through the end of the second movie before Iris’s stomach started to hurt. She got up and started walking around. Cynthia paused the movie and started at Iris, concerned. 

“Iris... are you okay?” 

She nodded, but sometimes her face contorted in pain. Cynthia’s fingers opened her phone to Barry’s phone number just in case. Currently, he was at work, but Cynthia thinks he would leave for his wife. 

“Probably Braxton Hicks. Can I have some water?” Cynthia nodded and handed Iris a bottle of water. She took deep breaths to try and manage the pain. Cynthia looked up the difference between Braxton Hicks and Regular contractions and paid attention to Iris. 

“What I wouldn’t give for a massage from Barry right now,” Iris joked.

“Where’s the pain?”

Iris blinked in surprise. “Heh, some on my lower back and legs but could just be the weight gain.” Cynthia arched her eyebrow but just continued to silently keep an eye on her. After an hour, the pain started to get more regular. She could almost start to time them. Odd. Before she could say anything the meta alert on their phones went off. 

“Cisco and Jesse are handling it... with Wally as back up.” Iris nodded. Here come the contractions again. Suddenly, realization flooded Iris. She got out her phone to go text Kara and Alex to prepare a hospital bed for her. Kara seemed very excited while Alex was all business telling her when she breaches over a bed will be ready. 

“You’re going into labor?” Cynthia asked her, although she thinks she already knows the answer to that question. 

“Yup. I’m going to call Barry. Stay with me until then?” Cynthia gave her a very serious nod. She got up from her seat at the island and went to hold Iris’s hand as she called her very speedy husband. 

He picked up on the third ring. “Hey, honey what’s up? How’s the movie marathon with Cynthia?”

“Honey, Come home.” 

“Iris? What’s wrong?” Barry was up and out of his seat immediately. His brain dissected her words, her tone, anything that could help him figure out what was wrong. 

“Honey I’m in labor, Come home.” Barry nodded quickly then hung up and was in front of Iris before she could realize he hung up on her. 

She laughed at her husband’s antics. “Honey go back and tell Singh that you need to leave because I’m going into labor. Remind me to ask Cisco if he can edit the footage so no one can tell that he was gone for a second.” Barry did as he was told and came back to Iris and Cynthia ten minutes later. Meanwhile, Iris and Cynthia finished putting together the baby bag for the hospital. 

Barry took the baby bag from Cynthia and gave her a hug in excitement. “Can you tell the rest of them that I’ve gone into labor and will be on Earth-38 for the time being?” Iris asked Cynthia. 

“Of course. Good luck.” 

It took fifteen hours for the baby to pop out of Iris. “She comes a month early but now she waits.” Iris huffs, frustrated as the nurse tells her to push again. Her hand on his was a vice grip. She needed him, she was going to make sure Barry didn’t go anywhere. 

In the pseudo-waiting area was most of Team Flash. When Cynthia alerted everyone, Cisco, Linda, Wally, Jesse, and Joe traveled to Earth 2 while Ralph, Caitlin, and Harry stayed back to keep an eye on Central City. Harry did promise to visit after the baby was born though. 

Cisco paced across the center of DEO. Cynthia, Wally, Jesse, and Winn were in the corner playing card games. Kara and Linda and James talked between themselves, while Alex was holding a conversation with J’onn and Joe. Brainy watched Cisco across the room. 

“They went in thirteen hours ago, what’s happening,” Cisco said. Brainy watched him walk back and forth, wondering how he wasn’t dizzy. 

“Some women can be in labor for up to three days Fransisco,” Brainy told him.

“It’s Cisco, Brainy. Can that even be healthy for her? Will any speedster-ness affect her system?” Before Brainy could answer him Joe spoke up. 

“Cisco, calm down. She’s going to be fine.” 

“Come over, Cisquito, Play a card game with us.” Cynthia scooted over and patted down a seat next to her. Instead, he sat on her lap. She scowled at him, but he just gave her a smile in return. She would’ve pushed him off, but Brainy took the spot so Cisco stayed on her lap for the rest of the game. 

They all accidentally fell asleep at the DEO waiting for Iris. In the morning, they woke up to find the new baby sleeping in a bassinet in Iris’s hospital room. Joe finds them first. He tries to be quiet, not wanting to wake them up. Barry’s up, though, watching his two girls sleep. “They’re so pretty aren’t they?” Joe wasn’t surprised that Barry knew he was in the room. He stepped by his side. Barry traced a single finger down his new daughter’s face. Her skin was tawny and her hair was curly golden brown. 

“She’s beautiful Bear.” 

“Yeah,” A tear or two traced down Barry’s face. They were happy tears though, Joe knew it. “The first thing she did when she saw me was stick her tongue at me. Iris laughed. I could’ve sworn she had lightning swarming behind her eyes.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised Bear.” 

“I’m so proud of both of you. I’m surprised your hand isn’t broken.” Barry gave a slight grimace and Joe laughed. “Maybe it is, Francine almost broke my hand after giving birth to Wally. That’s when we realized two kids was enough. She would’ve been happy with how you guys have held up. All of us are.” It went unspoken, but Barry knew Joe was referring to his parents. Barry didn’t comment, just leaned into Joe’s side as they silently watched their girls. 

For the next two days, the hospital was filled with friends and family. Cisco and Wally argued who was going to be the baby’s godfather before Linda pointed out that none of them were Christian and therefore couldn’t be godparents. Iris and Barry talked to the West extended family about the baby, promising to send photos as soon as possible. Grandma Esther threatened to disown Barry if she didn’t get to see her great-granddaughter before she passed. Barry assured her that she wouldn’t be going any time soon and that once it was safe they would bring the baby over. Barry mussed on the fact that grandma Esther wouldn’t disown him for being bisexual but heaven forbid she never see her great-granddaughter. 

“She has good priorities though.” Barry thought. 

As Cynthia held her niece, Iris could’ve sworn she saw some tears. Kara declined to hold her, but she did congratulate the tired parents. James, Winn and Alex got them a little stuffed flash bear that could sing an assortment of songs from Wally, Cisco, Barry, and Kara. 

As Alex held her, Iris recognized yearning in her eye but decided not to comment on it. Jesse had fun playing peek a boo with her while Harry told Iris a story about the day Jesse was born. Some members of Team Arrow and Legends stopped too to congratulate them. They dropped off the gifts in the loft and Iris pretended not to notice the weird stains on their clothes for her own sanity. 

After visits stopped, and it was just the three of them, they relaxed. Nora slept peacefully on her mother’s chest as the parents kept watch over her. “You know she still needs a name.” Iris pointed out. “Baby West-Allen won’t suit her in the long run.” 

Barry smirked. “What do you have in mind mamma?”

Iris thought for a minute. “I think we need to honor our moms through her name. We wouldn’t be here without them.” 

“How do you suppose we do that? Nora Francine? Francine Nora?” Barry suggested.

“My mom always loved flowers. It’s why my name is Iris. Her mom loved irises. Mamma’s favorite flower is the Dalia. Remember Dad used to-”

“Yeah, Joe used to bring Francine Dalia’s on Fridays when he got home from work. A single one on unspecial days, a big bouquet on the special days. Dad never did anything like that for mom. Instead, he built her a bookshelf, and gave her a book whenever she wanted.”

“Maybe, Nora Dahlia West-Allen?” Iris suggested. 

Barry knew it in his heart, “It’s perfect.”

The looked down onto the sleeping face, “Welcome to the world Nora Dahlia West-Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it would be funny to have like every single female starting with Iris to have their names relate to flowers. Since Nora was already a character I found a loop hole!


End file.
